Demons
by luwee
Summary: Vampires and wolves aren't the only things out there. The Cullens have there own protectors but do they know them form thier human lives.Can the Swans protect them from the up coming battle and can they finally have peace. Alice/Bella.
1. Not the only Myths

~~AN:First i own nothing except my wierd twisted ideas. Second i suck and proofreading and i read this about 20 times ... sooo please bare with me i understand if its not 100 percent correct and just let me know what you think if i dont get that many reviews i wont contiue it but i just had to throw this out there.

We all know that vampires and wolves are the worst things out there right? Wrong there are things such as half breeds and full demons that look human. The only difference is while everyone associated them with being evil they in fact good. They protect all types of creatures. Humans are the hardest to protect with there being so many. While the myths from the human world are very easy to protect because they have the ability to do just that. The only problem is the rogue ones that constantly try to destroy the balance. As well as other covens of demons trying to get a place in the world but there not always good. The shadows are the least known demons and are the main reason the legends exist. Back before the Cullen's were born a king and queen of the demon world had a daughter known as Isabella. Her along with her royal court and protectors would be destined to protect the greatest vampire coven that denies their desires and be granted an entirety without having to fight them if they can prove to stay true to themselves. Bella is the princess but is also the General of the Army that protects everyone. The demons have ultimate powers. Not just one but many only the royal family have all of the powers that is necessarily while others have their own unique powers. From birth Bella and her group have trained together and lived together. Four of them are mated for each other while Bella will fall for one the ones she is supposed to protect. Centuries after the Cullen's are turned and made, the Swans and the Evans head to Forks to finally follow their destiny to protect the Cullen's from Aro and others. Bella has brown hair and pale skin and wolf grey eyes, matching dark cargo pants with black t-shirt and leather jacket. Serena has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, pale skin, and same style as Bella. Ava has blonde and blue hair with bright blue eyes and the same style as Bella. Xavier's has jet black hair and grey eyes wearing cargos and white beater. Zan has jet black spiked hair and tattoos running all over his body. **(An: Think of max from Dark angel. For all the girls and guys is the opposite badass to match.)**

The Cullen's sitting at their lunch table listening to the humans talk about the new kids.

_There just like the Cullen's dating inside their little group except Isabella _

_They look like their from a gang or something hopefully they don't have guns_

_Why do all the pretty people have to be rich as hell? Damn_

_Who wouldn't want to do Bella? _

_Zan is with Ava I think damn too bad Zan would be a fun ride_

_Xavier and Serena are together. Shit I wish I could get with the girl she's sexy_

Edwards is laughing at more of the things that he hears in his head.

Emmet) What do you think of the new kids especially the lone one she looks semi familiar.

Jasper) Yeah she reminds me of the one that saved me from Maria a long time ago

Rosaline) The one guy with the sleeve tattoos reminds me of the Good Samaritan that tired to help me

Edward) The one I think its Serena looks exactly like the nurse that helped my mom before

Alicia was the only one not commenting because she was currently staring into Bella eyes which send a shiver down her spine. Making her get hit with a memory from the past that she didn't know she had

"_Hello Mary welcome back to the fun stuff now that we know the electronic therapy doesn't work on you maybe some more fun from my guards will work" Guard start to unbutton his pants, stepping closer to Alice. I struggle with restraints trying to get free begging god to let me out of this hell. Wondering why my family didn't love me any more to be tortured like this. _

_Then I see her ripping the door of the hinges and slices the Doctor's head off with the metal claws coming out of her hands and the one in elbows slicing through the guards __**(AN: stole claw idea from guyver and x-men )**__ She rips the restraints off me and carries me to the tunnel and places me on the street with fresh clothes._

_Girl) it's not time for us to meet yet love but we will and I just couldn't leave you there to be in more pain. I'm sorry I wasn't allowed to get you out of there earlier. Just know that a lady will change you and u will wander till u meet a man who will take you to a family to start a new life with love never fear it will get better. _

_She just leaves me there disappearing out of thin air like nothing ever happened._

Jasper shook Alice wondering where all the fear and gratefulness is coming from. Edwards seeing the same memory with a look of revolution and awe on his face

Edward) Jesus Alice did you think it could be

Alice) Edward I don't remember my past but I think Bella and her group has everything to do with us and one way or another will find out.

The bell rings sending all the kids back to class with lunch being over. Class zips by after that for everyone no one even trying to approach the Swans or the Evans.

Bella's (POV) speaking to the others in her mind

"_I started the process I just sent Alice a memory of the past the others think they recognize us so it shouldn't be long before they question us. Hopefully it should be easy to gain their trust I wander if they know that Edward is gay and in love with jasper? "_

_Serena)" Are you finally ready to be with your mate Bella I know we have ours but you've been lonely for far too long. Do u think she will believe she's supposed to be with you?" _While laughing at her comment about Edward.

"_I honestly don't know but in the end I can hope, if she is with the hale boy then I will not try to interrupt you know me if she wants then so be it"_

_Zan) "When will you be happy though I know were supposed to protect them and once the other family is gone along with the rogues we can finally just be normal Immortals. Your parents are still popping off kids that could easily take their place not just you"._

_Ava)" yeah you never wanted this life like we didn't either but because we all know the rules we do it. It's now like our parents will die anytime soon they stay hidden from the world and let us little folk do the dirty work."_

_Xavier) "Were considered ancients to half the myths out there anything being born before the humans were even evolved and working and evolving with them. When can we finally be?" _

"_I may never know that fact but I will try for us to be free I know you all rather be doing something else but for now let's go meet the Cullen's since I have a feeling Alice will talk to me before I get on my bike today. "_

They all walk out to their cars and bikes. Ava and Zan get into their Lamborghini Murcielago LP640, making everyone but their group stare. They head home while Serena and Xavier get into their Lamborghini Gallardo and follow Ava. Bella just grabs her helmet of her Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R, Alice steps up with the other Cullen's behind her.

Alice) Do I know you?

"Yes you do so you did get the memory then. "

Alice) Yes …. Would you want to meet my entire coven at my house tonight at 6?

"Yes I would and you should be more careful with who you invite over Brandon it's not good for you to invite strangers." As I step closer to her, the others see the change in the atmosphere of the response. Trying to push Alice and for the mating symbol to start to inch in her.

Alice) "you're not a stranger are you Bella? Your something totally different that has always been around aren't you?" Feeling something weird go through her body.

"Ill see yall tonight make sure you hunt before I get there since your eyes are black and it's not from being hot and bothered." Winking and putting my helmet on and starting the bike and zipping off leaving a stunned coven.

~~Dont forget to review.. :) just kidding only if u want to review.


	2. Q and A with VampsDemons

~~AN:First i own nothing except my wierd twisted ideas. Second i suck and proofreading and i read this about 20 times ... sooo please bare with me i understand if its not 100 percent correct and just let me know what you think but i just had to throw this out i know my writing style or format is not that of a normal persons its the way i see it in my head and easiest for me to write. Sorry that its different. Its the one time i dont have to follow hopefully you enjoy it.

Part 2

Q&A time with the Cullens

All of the Cullens gathered in the living room and were waiting for the others to get there.

Carlisle) So she knew your human name Alice?

Alice) Yeah but the weird thing was when she stepped close to me these two tattoo on my left hip just appeared and I felt a weird rush of power almost. I'm not sure what it is" Shows the two tattoos on her left hip.

Rosaline) she did look like she wanted to have you in a totally different way than friends" While the other just snickered looking back at the way Bella seductively stepped up to Alice earlier.

Emmet) Yeah and we think we recognize them

Edward) Carlisle what are you thinking? I sort of see it but you are semi blocking me, want to explain.

Carlisle) Esme do you remember a young couple with the same tattoo symbol as the one on Alice. The other tattoo I've never seen that one but before you said it glowed black.

Alice) yeah it was so weird. She also is the leader with the way she stood and protected them and with the way they followed her.

Esme) do you think it could be one of the legends because that thing that attacked us about 100 years ago was not human or vampire

Carlisle) you're right. Ok there said to be legends of another world on top of ours where things like demons and other creepy crawlers live. Supposedly some are supposed to be good others are bad. Their used to be one kind with a royal court of guardians that held five. They have amazing abilities and were almost unstoppable only another demon group could destroy them …. It could be them. There older than humans though.

Jasper) it would make sense….. Let's think about it yall do remember that she called her Brandon and sent Alice and image. Imagine what other abilities they can have. Edward you can't even read any of their minds." Alice stiffens next to them. Seeing vision of the Bella and her friends coming to the house in their separate cars.

Alice) They will be here in a minute."

Bella and her group knocked on the door and Esme opens and ushers them inside. Bella held her hands up as her group stood and the Cullens sat after shaking each other's hands.

Bella) Ok first will all know who each of you are and that your vampires. Second were going to introduce ourselves and then tell you how we each know you." Nods to Ava and the others to start.

Ava) Ok my name is Ava Swan. My mate is Zan "Evans" Swan I have the power to make people see things that aren't there and several lower level powers. Like fire, ice and moving objects as well as sensing of other powers. That's only a small amount of what I can do.

Zan) My name is Zan and I mated to Ava and my unique power is that I can heal anyone and anything. As mates we can share our unique powers so that we can help each other. And I have the same lower level powers. We have a lot of them.

Serena) My name is Serena Swan and I mated to Xavier "Evans" Swan and my unique power is that I can bring powers out in others and I can choose the power so I can save myself. In those who have power and its unique the power won't stay just for time it's needed. Those without power that I give power to will be able to keep a unique power. Like Edwards mind reading.

Xavier) Names Xavier and I mated to Serena I have the ability to control electricity. I can also share powers with my mate. We all have the same lower levels except for Bella.

Bella) My full name is Princess Isabella Blade Swan. I have every power you can possibly think of and one unique thing for me and that is the metal claws I have attached to my body. The reason I have every power is because only the royals of the Swans have all the powers. Their guards and protectors are like normal citizens but are far advanced in their abilities. My mate is in this room and it's only up to that person to pursue it because of course I would want to. But I would not pressure that person at all even though I want my mate." Feeling the mating heat run though her system trying to concentrate on ignoring it and blocking it.

Carlisle) So you are the demons then the one that saved the world from hell a long time ago.

Bella) Yes we are. We've all met you in your time of need because we knew that you had to be turned and become a family. The only thing I wish is that I could have stopped some of the terrible things that have happened to you along the way. And the hell you speak of was when our world wanted to destroy the evolution of humans" Motioned to Zan to start how they know each other.

Zan) Rosaline I'm sorry I didn't get to the men fast enough. They made you have to be changed. You need to let pain go though little one if you do not then it will destroy you.

Ava) Jasper I was the blue eyed human that lured you away from Maria in the newborn war. We destroyed her after that and Aro and his stupid band of misfits took over. They are aligned with the darker side of out kind.

Serena) Yes Edward I was your mother's nurse I was able to watch you and Carlisle at the same time I knew you were going to die and I had to make sure that he would turn you.

Xavier) Carlisle I have basically been your shadow from day one I have followed you around since you're turning and I also killed the vampire that turned you. You have meet me and Serena before when Two rogues of our kind got out and tried to attack you because you would be seen as the father that unites the two worlds. We made sure that you and Esme were well protected." During the entire time the Cullens sat there completely stunned to hear all this not sure on how to process all this information.

Bella) Finally me Emmet, Rosaline did find you after a bear rips you to pieces but I ripped the bear to pieces and I made sure that she found you since I could see the bound between you guys as mates. Finally Alice I've been your protector since your vile parents locked you up. I wasn't allowed to intervene and I did which ended badly for me that's why I disappeared after getting you out of there. My Family wasn't happy. Too bad they didn't realize that the asylum was run but demons of the evil kind." Alice stands up and walks closer to Bella.

Serena) She was severely punished for her intervene. You see what have certain rules we have to live by." Remember the torture that Bella's parents gave to Bella; her back is littered with the scars.

Alice) is there any way I can remember the past no matter how bad it is?" Bella just nods her head and takes her hands putting them on Alice temples. Bella's eyes turn completely black with silver lines running down the middle. Black hue emits and surrounds her and Alice.

"Daddy don't go out there you're going to get hurt" Alice trying to pull dad inside. Dad walking out and getting attacked.

Family freaking out because I can see the future and asking them what's going on? Why they fear me. All the family backing up and grabbing their religious artifacts against me.

Mom "You're the most vile creature I have ever seen I didn't know the daughter of Satan was mine. No worries ill take care of you they way you should be taken care of." Slapped me and then threw me into the wall.

Me jumping up down asking dad which park were going to.

Stopping in front of a building seeing and the guards and getting scared.

The first time I was beaten and shocked because I was different.

The first time I was raped.

The multiple times I begged and prayed for them to beat me too far so I could just pass out or die. Tired of being passed around to those around me and the other prisoners were allowed to do the vilest things to me.

The day Bella saved me and a man grabbed her by the neck telling her she broke a law.

The day I was turned and the incredible pain that burned through my veins and my body. Destroying my past from how bad it was. All the pain I felt from my family and from those in the place.

Tears fell from Alice's eyes as she took a step back to stare at Bella. Alice hand went down to her tattoo that was currently heating up. Given her a sense of calmness that didn't come from jasper and a burning feeling running through her system.

Carlisle) Can you tell us what exactly what you are and what do u means Bella got punished. As well as what we are going to do." Bella lifted her head to the left closing her eyes and breathing then looking back at the others in the house. The bonding heat burning through her screaming to take what is hers. Her eyes stayed the same color as when she was showing Alice her memoires. Hearing the cries of her sister needing assistance.

Bella) You four stay here and explain everything there is something I must take care of. Don't let anything happen while I am gone if you need me just call you know I'll come." Bella disappeared out of then air leave the Cullens to stare in complete utter shock. Ava moved to follow her but Zan held her back with his hand and shook his head tell her that it wasn't something she can do.

Serena) Ok to answer your question demons world and human world are colliding now. All the good and the bad are moving together to mix with humans because there is too many half breeds. The half breeds don't know how to survive in both worlds and so it leads to everyone needing more protection. Also with the Aro encouraging the change of innocent human's things needed to be done. And as you see us now is not all of our normal skin. You seen in our world we walk around with a different body because this is our human shell and our demon shell is extremely different. I can show you what we look like if you want. ?" Pausing to let the others think it over wondering if they want to see it. The way the family talked with eyes lead everyone to believe how close they really are.

Edward) yes we would love to see what you look like. Is it like human people you all look generally the same?"

Serena stood up and took her shirt of just leaving her in her bra and cargo pants. Shows the tattoos of the Swans as well as her mate tattoo and her tattoo linking her to Bella all on her left hip. She just breathes and closes her eyes and in the next instant a very different looking figure is standing there. It looked surreal like she was wearing a suit. Her body had muscles on top of other muscles and they were black skin all over with orange random twist and shapes. They looked hard as steel. Putting Emmet to shame easily with all the muscle mass. Her tattoos were silver. Except her mate one which was green. Her hands had a second finger on top of each finger but there are actually spikes on each finger so that she can still grip things. Her face changed a bit coming just straight black with silver eyes with black lines in the middle of each eye. Face becoming stronger set jaw and more angular. Her teeth elongating looking like permanent fangs. Everything about her screamed back off before I kill you.

Ava) I know it looks surreal the orange she has is what we all have except the royals they have either black or silver running on top of are black skin.

Alice) is beautiful almost like art on a body. Yes it menacing but it's not too scary to the point to run, are you guys the most human looking ones.

Xavier) yes we are. We seem to be the closet to humans in that aspect. Everyone else looks like you average Sci-fi creature you see but they all have a human shape to exist. You see when our worlds emerge people will be walking around like this and it will be no big deal it will just be like another race. Only problem is there needs to be a demon/ vampire ambassador. Aro and James Clan are trying to take that right.

Zan) A legend began when we were born to protect you all and that one will mate with our leader and they would destroy the others to create a more peaceful society. Made to lead and the protectors would eventually get to live and humans and not as soldiers. You see we are soldiers held to the prophecy we can't change course and we can't stop it. Were supposed to help u lead the new world of vampires and what not of mythical creatures. Bella will deny the mate part if your family member doesn't accept her as her mate it's ok but since you been in close contact with us it marks you." Everyone looks over at Alice hip remember the tattoos that exist there. Which are glowing black, you can see the hue in contrast to her skin.

Esme) Are you saying that Alice is Bella mate and that she has already been claimed?

Ava) In a way yes and in a way no you see Bella has the ability to deny the mating bond. If Alice chooses to stay with jasper then it's ok to. You see she doesn't want to force you into anything you don't want to do." Crunches over feeling Bella scream in her head. Ava looks over at Zan to see blood coming out of his nose. And the pain screaming in his head becoming unbearable making him shift to his demon shape. He disappears. The others stand there guard by all shifting. They feel the other presence in the air. As their footmen and Denali's appear. Making the rest turn back to human with questions in their eyes. Noticing most of the Denali and footmen need medical attention which Ava attends to straight away.

!~::

Next is what happened to bella when she left and why are the denalis their.


	3. The start

~~AN:First i own nothing except my wierd twisted ideas. Second i suck at proofreading and i read this about 20 times ... sooo please bare with me i understand if its not 100 percent correct and just let me know what you think but i just had to throw this out i know my writing style or format is not that of a normal persons its the way i see it in my head and easiest for me to write. Sorry that its different. Its the one time i dont have to follow hopefully you enjoy it.

PART 3

Meanwhile while the Cullens are talking.

As soon as Bella left after touching Alice she had to get to training room to work of the energy. Lengthens her claws and moving in motions similar to a fight to calm down and stay in shape. The call she had received from her parents was to tell her that the prophecy has begun the worlds are starting to merge and that the Cullens must be trained to kill Aro and his group of people. Hoping not for the first time that she has to train someone else to kill, she may be good at it but she hates it. Every being has a reason to live and only the ones that hurt people should be ended. At the same time thought to take a life there is no feeling to know that one. Taking a life is almost like losing more and more of your sane mind. Every life you take is every moment you wish you can take back. Life is precise and when you no longer exist is the only time you don't regret the past. Killing people is what makes you a monster not what you are but if you kill quickly or slowly. They also called to congratulate her on finding her mate. Bella's sister Elizabeth walks in with a quick pace.

Elizabeth) There is a problem the Denali clan has been attacked the foot men protecting them are dying. There are so many newborns attacking. One of the other worlds from James clan is attacking with them. I think he has several of their kind with them. There controlling the newborns. We can't lose that family there supposed to help the Cullens in the fight. You must leave now to save them I will call the others to come help you. "

Bella stands quickly and places her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

Bella) no leave them where they are, they can't leave the Cullens unprotected I will go. Don't worry I promise I won't die just yet and the foot men will leave you know me none of my kind will die."

Shifts then elongated her claws and blinks to the Denali clan land. Appearing right next to Tanya. Moving her out of the way as a newborn jumps to attack Tanya, she gets bit in the arm while, holding Tanya away from the newborn. Using opposite arm to rip his mouth of her setting him on fire and throwing him back onto a few other newborns cause them to die. Quickly shifting her feet and raising her hand send the rushing newborns form the other side back several feet. Sees her people protecting the Denali's with their lives causing her to roar with anger. Quickly kills two vampires with her claws. Teleporting Tanya to her family so she can engage the vampires again. Tear them apart as quickly as she can. Getting hit several times in the process causing more scares to damage her skin leaving the evidence that even the powerful can be killed. Searching with her mind, trying to locate the hidden demon that is controlling the newborns. Quickly catching site of Victoria raising her hands sending a blast at Bella. Ice streams towards her knocking her on the ground while ripping her side open. The blackish red blood drips from the wound making the newborns go into a bloodlust and all attack her. Also makes her own demons side roar and start to attack with no mercy and have enjoyment in the kill. So many of them rushing her make her retract her claws, holding a shield she places her hands together to form energy in a ball. Spreading her hands making the energy ball expand in to a wall of energy, electric and fire currents shooting threw the wall. The newborns are ripping into her arms, back, legs, and neck anywhere that they can get a hit in trying to bring down the protector. Gathering all the energy she can letting it go, like a sheet draping over furniture, capturing all the vampires at one time and them just dissolving. Bella drops to the ground to gather some strength before she takes on a new wave from Victoria. Sees Victoria sending her footmen and other demons after her, knowing that demons can hold their own better than vampires. Bella yells at one of her most loyal men.

Bella) Get the Denali's to the Cullens now get out of here Caleb take all the others while you can.

Caleb) But princess we can't and won't leave you." Trying to take a step towards her.

Bella) It's an order damnit go, one of the others will show trust me now GO" As she is tackled to the ground. She throws the lower level demon off of her and rips into his chest with claws ripping out his beating heart. Making the blood and the heart turn to an acid she throws it over the group of demons and makes it explode. Burning several of them at once with the remnants flying everywhere. Victoria seeing that it is too much for her and not safe any longer to stand on the battle field flees. As Bella and the others attack one another the Denali's were all pushed and gathered together as they all grab each other they disappear to end up in the Cullen's family room right as Zan is shifting and disappearing.

Zan appears in the house close to Bella quickly running out to go help her. When he sees every demons slow down and their eyes starting to leak blood starting to shake. Before he can get his hands dirty all of the enemy demons explode for their own blood turned to acid then quickly inflamed. Seeing her breathing hard and her own blood leaking out of her wounds and her eyes makes her collapse. He rushes over and grabs her in his arms noticing she has shifted back to human form. Quickly raising his hand and setting a fire in the woods and the house to destroy all evidence blinks back to the Cullens house with a bloody and beaten Bella. Ava quickly running over to help Zan. Only stopping slightly to see all the wounds that are open and more visible on her pale skin as well as the blood leaking from the massive power usage. While the others all watch.

Ava) Jesus Zan heal her she's lost a lot of blood, look at all the bite marks and all the gouges in her body."

He places his hands on her chest concentrates on trying to heal her, but his yellow hue did nothing to her. Trying again and again only to see her own personal mark block him every time that he tried. Even with Ava's help they couldn't start the healing process. Zan stop and sits back trying to figure it out.

Zan) damnit I can't get through her mind shield. They were attacking her with both mind and physical attacks her mind. She killed them all Ava with her own blood to acid job. So many so much power at the same time they were trying to screw with her head. She might have to heal the human way. Because there is no way I can heal her. Not with the shield in place." Elizabeth blinks in to the room, seeing her sister and feeling the emotions of the other charges.

Elizabeth) Zan why is she not healing I knew there were too many to take care of and she goes to know end to protect that stupid legend.

Zan) her shield is in place neither of us can get in. You try she is your blood.

Elizabeth scoots over placing her hands on her sister watching as the swan tattoo started to glow from both sisters but nothing happens. She shakes head the notices the tattoo on Alice is glowing through her clothes. Gets up grabs Alice hands places them on Bella's mate tattoo and then trying again encircling them in a black hue watching as the blood is reentering Bella and her cuts are slowly closing leaving scars. Liz stops and pulls Alice back some waiting for her sister to open her eyes. At the same time Alice was having a vision.

_Bella and her lying in a massive bed with Alice on top of shirtless Bella. Kissing down her neck and biting gently to not break the skin. Hands rubbing up and down her side._

_Image shifts and its seems to be a different time with Bella on top of Alice in her demon form kissing Alice. Alice breaking the kiss._

_Alice__) Beautiful, never hid from me." Moaning loudly after that from the sucking on her neck from Bella. _

Alice comes out of the vision out of breath. Looks over to Edward knowing her saw it and sees him smirking. Then looks back to Liz and asks the question that is plaguing her.

Alice) why the hell did that work there is no more wounds on her just scars, damnit someone explain." Bella moves and her eyes slowly open seeing the silver and black still there. Shaking her head Bella trying to get rid of the pain and energy usage feeling, answers Alice.

Bella) because no matter what you are in or who is blocking you or if you are an inch close to death your mate can always reach you. Even more than your blood can. That's why Liz grabbed you I presume.

Liz) Damnit B I can seriously gunna kick your ass. mom flipped started screaming because the amount of power you used. She started to almost plan your funeral then ours. I know you are the best damn warrior out their but there was at least 150 newborns and 100 demons. That's way too many to take on your own why didn't you call for help you're not a god or that self sacrificing are you." Tears gathering in her eyes, wiping them slowly away while stepping back into her mates arms as he blinks in.

Max) I can tell the queen now that your alive and that you hurt my mate maybe I can kill ya then" winking at Bella as he holds Liz.

The growl low in her throat comes out slightly making everyone jump. As she quickly stands up and looks him in the eyes.

Bella) it was Victoria that stupid little whore. I knew what I was doing. My charges will not be hurt just so I can have a few less scratches and I would have eventually healed although a slower rate. And max you couldn't kill me if you tried." Looking down to see her mate symbol is still glowing knowing the heat and bond is starting to flare making her need to stake a claim almost unbearable. Feeling the call the creature inside waiting, panting and raging for her to claim her mate. Making Bella squeeze her hands into a fist several times. Serena seeing this grabs a shirt from their bag throwing it at Bella. Who catches it and puts it on.

Serena) you looked a little too hot for me Bella putting me to shame with all your muscles." Winking at her and at the same time smiling trying to help her relax.

Bella) thanks Sere but it's getting bad out there, that attacked was well formulated. We need to get you all trained and ready to fight because your two clans will rule with us as the good side of the world. The president of the U.S and other countries already know what is going on and are ready to govern with us. But Aro and James' clans need to be stopped. Two of the worst are aligned together. They hate humans and anyone that denies them they don't care, you'll end up as a pet where you are tortured or you're killed slowly.

Max) is there any way we can destroy them without the vampires help. We don't want to lose anyone. They're very crucial to this all working out in the end.

Zan) not feasible they need to be there to make their claim stated that they are here to protect their way of life. Controlling who turns who and those things, as well as you diet standard. Also making each one able to stay in one place at one time for as long as they want. Another problem is the wolves of la push are going to be a problem thinking they have a right to kill vampires." Growling a bit when he said this, wondering why anyone had the right to kill. It's why he healed because he could and he hated killing.

Jasper) I can help strategize I was in several wars and I trained a lot of people human and vampire. Only problem is the normal life how can we when live with human blood that will always call to our kind."

Alice is hit with a vision.

_Walking outside and stopping in a clearing near humans, with Bella. _

"_I'm not sure if I love jasper or not but I don't think I can be with you Bella I am not sure of anything. I don't even know what I want in life how can I possible choose."_

_Bella) Alice when I asked you to come outside it had nothing to do with that, just a question though can you smell the humans, and do u want to kill them? Also I would never make you choose I told you I can stop my mating heat. That I will always be waiting but no guilt or no shame or anything can come from you saying no. _

_Alice takes a deep breath and smells them thinking they smell, not appetizing and the restaurant off to the right smelled a lot better. Looking completely stunned holds hand to mouth and widen her eyes. Turning towards Bella with questions in her eyes._

"_What how is that even possible I didn't think we could eat human food let alone like the taste or the smell."_

_Bella) You can Alice we can give you a life with a touch of humanity. You will be able to eat and sustain on human food, no more blood lust. You shall still shine but then you will also have the option to sleep. If you really bored one day you can do it but it will only be like four hours at the most. _

Alice eyes widen and Jasper almost falls over from the amount of happiness coming off of alice. Quickly getting up and wrapping her in a hug, causing Bella to growl to low but loud enough that the other demons hear. Xavier looks at Bella to see her mark and her mate tattoo glow brightly through the shirt.

Jasper) Alice what the hell explain please I'm getting giddy coming from you and way too much of it.

Cause everyone to laugh and take seats as she continues to bounce up and down after breaking out of his grasp.

Alice) How can we eat human food and not kill humans, because they smell like crap?

Serena) Actually that's easy we can do that for you. See you and any vampire that serve under you will be consdiered more of a super human. No sleep unless you are just that bored. No bloodlost but every now adn then you need blood from animals. You can eat human food. you will still shine but with our kind, shinning wont be a problem.

Rosalie) Does that mean we can have children?" ask in a small voice making everyone turn to her and the Cullens wondering who this girl is. Liz walks over to and wraps her arm over her shoulders and squeezing them cause her to get her normal air back.

Liz) Soon you will be worst than my parents and that is saying a lot I got 19 brothers and sisters.

Edward) seriously you have that many members in your family?

Max) well we have 6 kids and were only 1976 years old. The eldest her is Bella and her guards there 1988 years old. The swans are 2011 years old. Just a bit before the human evolved and this matter is just another evolving moment in history.

Bella) Yes and Liz did you hear mother is pregnant with twins again.

Liz) Great more little hellions I swear why can't anyone be like us. Little angles

Causing the group with Bella to crack up. While Ava is rolling on the ground laughing barely gets out words.

Ava) Bella an angel haha ... Wow she causes more trouble than of half your siblings. She just gets away with it because she's the oldest." While everyone is laughing, stomachs start growling.

Zan) well since we have been her for at least a day now explaining no wonder we are hungry. Um do you guys actually have food in the kitchen?

Cause another round of laughter. As everyone evacuates to the kitchen for much need refreshments.


	4. progress maybe?

An; as usual i own nothing except my wierd twisited ideas... Feel free to review i like that .. :D

Part 4

Its been 6 months now and the training has been going extremely well, as well as the changes for the vampires who now can all sit down with anyone and eat pizza or something they want. It makes the giant family dinners very much a fun experience and amusing one at that. Bella and Alice spent quite of bit of time together. Alice seems to be always touching Bella. Bella is always trying to not look like she gets extremely pleasure from it then when they stop touching like she is dying. Lately when they all watch movies in the few times that they relax Alice lays half way on top of jasper and the other half on Bella. Bella has even tried to talk to her about it while at the same time pushing her with the thought to try and not take her.

_Alice and Bella talking in her room after one of the movies just relaxing. Alice laying against Bella stomach and chest. Bella getting up because she feels the heat to strong meaning she needed to leave soon before she regretted doing something. As she starts to walk away to get out of the room Alice grabs her arm and Bella latches on and puts Alice into the wall holding there with her body and leaning over to Alice placing her lips by Alice's ear. _

_Bella) Didn't we make a deal that if I started to abruptly leave you wouldn't stop me. I really think I fallen hard for you. Grabbing me when all I want to do is claim you, was a very brave mood and you know it. Just think I could always be touching you if you want it." Leaning down and little nips on her neck before sucking softly applying pressure there making Alice moan out loud. Moving to her lips kissing her hard. Then moving back to her neck. _

_Alice) Bella I don't know yet who I will want to be with... god that feels good….. I just I am not sure. I don't know what to do about it." Bella smelling her arousal takes over before Alice can say another word she is no longer pressed into the wall and Bella is no longer in the room. _

Bella's control is getting close to slipping, she is almost sure that everyone there is ready to fight the other clan. Has even started making plans with the others for the final battle, maybe then when James is killed she will get back the memory of what happened to her for two years and how she got her claws. Only Xavier remembers the time, and he has a spell on him by stupid witches not allowing him to tell me or trying to help me figure it out though. Everyone is trying to make a battle plan that suits everyone, so that no one is in a vulnerable position and that everyone can make it out alive.

Bella journal

I watch jasper and Alice hang all over each other. I watch what I believe and prayed would be mine. The one person that I love more than anything is with another. I crave to have what he is getting from her but I would not ever force her. You see you can love and not claim the person. This means that it is only love for a passing time into you find your true love. I loved twice before. One man and one woman and the woman ended up being my best friend and Xavier mate. While the man I loved was from James's clan. He was the lone good person in that group. Always denying what they wanted. We were actually going to tell everyone about us before James found out. Only Xavier knows what happened during that time but I lost the one man I loved the most. His name was Jayson and he was the good and the bad all rolled into one perfectly balanced person. I lost my center after him. From what I had gathered James and Victoria made it there pride and glory to torture me by killing him. I just wish I could remember everything. I hate not knowing wishing I could know. I know his kind hates mine because all of the abilities we have. Throwing myself into my mission and just killing without remorse, I was becoming more and more like the enemy until I saved Alice. When I touched her I knew she was my mate but I knew I couldn't take her yet. What no one realized was that was the first day that the mating heat for me kicked in. I have had to live with it forever. Also my state of mind changed back to the noble creature I was before I lost my soul. She gave it back to me and I will not ever let anything happen to her or the others. No matter the price even if it is my life. My life does not exist if it wasn't for them so I must return and someday I think I will I have the feeling that are stable world that we created so far is ready to crumble and by someone I never thought possible. I am surprised with how far along everyone has gotten. All the mates are paired together. Since I am with Alice, Edward gets his favorite person which was of course jasper. I think we are ready if we guessed the number of the other clan and Aro's group correctly. In maybe a month or two we can attack and end all of this and live as normal people. The worlds colliding should be done by then. I just hope with all the extra time I spend with Alice doesn't kill me. I don't want to be the monster in the legends. I fear my own mother will have one of the others kill me if I become one of the other legends.

Bella gets up takes of her shirt allowing her tattoos to show and burned bright with energy and heat. Walks to the mirror to look at a certain set of scars that she has no memory of getting. The ones going from her elbow down to her wrist on the top of her forearm. The ones on her ribs were it looks like they opened her up and played with her insides. Her mother walks by seeing the glowing tattoos and gets really scared calls Ava to Bella's room. Ava answers quickly and pops in.

Ava) Yo B damn man you look like Shit. What are we going to do to help you? This heat is killing you I know you want to give her a choice but then again I know you love her already. Can you really give her up if that is what she wants?

Bella) Yes I can give her up if she so choose although you might have to kill me because we all know what will happened to me if I don't get to claim her. If I do go crazy please I beg of you to kill me and in the way that would be just quick. I am already suffering since I can't touch her which you know eases everything. I just wish she could love me but I see that I just don't deserve her. I never did deserve anyone. I was always meant to be alone.

Ava) I don't think I could kill ya if it came down to it. We may not be sisters by blood but we sure as hell are by spirit and friendship nothing else matters if it does happen, then I will do everything to get your sane mind back. I don't know why she doesn't want you. You deserve her and so much more than ,you give everything for everyone but no one gives to you.

Bella) Thanks but I think I am just going to go to the gym on this corridor and work out off the aggression. I don't give enough I wish I did, but it never seems to be enough." walks past Ava and out the door. Leaving Ava who summoned Zan. Who was told to bring Alice to the common room. Then Aver runs off to the see the queen.

Zane is at the Cullen's house currently teaching them how to fight without knowing where anyone is and with out be able to hear. But by using your mind to feel around looking for the next target so it's all reactive. Then he gets the call form Ava and tells Serena to take over and grabs Alice and takes her to see Ava in the common room where the queen and Ava sit.

Renee) hello Alice my name is Queen Renee, I am Bella's mother." Shooing the others out of the room leaving Alice alone with the queen.

Alice) Hello queen, no offense but what did I do to be brought down here.

Renee) Nothing and everything I wanted to meet you and talk to you and then show you something if that is alright with you?

Alice) you're the queen so yes it's definitely alright with me. What questions do you have?

Renee) I want to know how you feel about my daughter and how you feel about the male vampire. I want to know when you plan to end her suffering. Do you even know that she suffers and how do you not? I don't normally interfere but there are legends that scare our people about unbounded mates that started the mating heat.

Alice) Well I know I like Bella a lot as a friend but I am not sure, lately Jasper just seems like he was perfect before but it just different. I used to feel so complete when he held me but its nothing to a simple touch of the hand from Bella. So I really don't know and what do you mean legends. I also had no clue that she is suffering I am not.

Renee) Come ill show you what I am talking about"

Grabs Alice's hands blinks them to the gym in the back of Bella's wing looking at Bella as she struggled and sweated and worked her way through the heat. Seeing the tattoos glow and burn as her eyes blazed. Sparing with Serena who must have come down after Alice did. Watch has the glow of the tattoo grew stronger and stronger with the more aggression and strong emotions she used. The silent tears that came down Bella's check as she just curled into a ball and screamed from the pain and from being empty. Serena immediately drooped down to the ground trying to help Bella by trying to lessen the bond with Alice but to no use. Gets Bella to sit up after she stops shaking.

Serena ) Alice isn't here she's with your mother your mating heat shouldn't be this bad. Bella are you hanging out with Alice a lot and or touching her. That's the only reason it's this bad.

Bella) Not a lot just a bit by ourselves I gotten to know her very well and she's getting to know me. Also I have dealt with the heat long before she was turned into a vampire when I first met her it kicked in on my side. Just with her closer it's so strong.

Serena) know that every time you and her touch it calms and elevates the heat in you. Does she know that you already in love with her and are probably going to kill yourself trying to let her decide. Jesus Bella look at you, denying the demon part of you. You can't hide that part of you forever your either going to claim her or your going to die trying to appease her. So just take what is yours already. We all see how she leans on you and cuddles with you more than she does jasper she won't care. Her heart already knows but her head is so far behind.

Bella) no I won't do that unless she is sure. I can't take her choice its just not who I am. If I am so freaking crazy just kill me then. Get it over with alright its not like she will choose me I've almost given up hope. It's been 6 months since we really met. That one time when I almost took her I just I have to go ill be around. Serena if anyone asks let them know ill be meditating" Leaves Serena standing there unknowing the entire time that Alice and her mother have seen the entire thing. Renee and Alice return to the common room to finish their talk.

Renee) do you see how hard it is on her and she is doing everything she can to make sure that it is one hundred percent fair. She is denying her other half with not making you hers. You have to understand there is nothing like mates. They will always be there. The feeling that you feel towards each other are always known. It's just very undesirable. Also making love with the one that is your mate is totally different then with not. Maybe you noticed that HE doesn't satisfy you anymore.

Alice) why are you telling me all of this for. I trying to decide I am just not sure what to do. I will make my decision soon can you take me to Bella though I want to make sure she is ok.

Renee) she might take you now. Just if her eyes are black don't go in there just come find a guard or me. Because she will claim you then. I know you don't want to be rushed but time is of the essence my dear. " They get up and blink to Bella's room. Renee smells blood immediately recognizing Bella's. Holding Alice back she calls guard to Bella's room. Walking in, sees blood everywhere and then Bella's chain with a ring on it on the floor. Grabs the chain and immediately calls everyone to the common room through the connection the other protectors. Grabbing Alice's hand and blinking to the common room to see everyone there. She quickly walks over to the center. Alice walks over to Jasper and he takes her in his arms. The Xavier the one who hardly talks speaks.

Xavier) Queen where is Bella, what happened to her. I can not feel her in the room and were are closer to her then most. I can still feel her though.

Renee) She is missing her blood is all over her room. She also left this I am not sure entirely why she wears it." Dropping the chain she got from Bella's room. Everyone looks at it with interest except Xavier who strides forward and grabs the chain. Taking the ring putting it on his finger sending an energy blast into making it glow. An image shoots out of the ring and it's an image of a bloody and barely clothed Bella crumpled over with a clocked figure standing over her.


	5. the ideas begin

AN: I own nothing just my twisted little ideas...... Also when your reading this look at it like a movie in you head or a tv show. Its how it was in my head and then translated to paper thats why it might feel rushed. But THANKS TO all that review. Also a special thanks to special speedy .. lol .

Part 5

Bella's POV

Pain is a simple concept. The way it goes through your body moving slowly first then it staying and never leaving. It's crippling in its effects. The lasting effects get new ones. I feel the spikes they screwed me into from the ceiling attached to my wrists. I am just hanging here waiting for the next punishment. The whips with silver triangles attached every few inches rips up my back and stomach. I see my blood littered on the floor. I hear them talking of the times they took me over and over again. The forgotten two years that I suffered the same treatment. Imagine though that I get one torture then I get to remember my forgotten past of those two years. I remember how they hurt and tortured me and Xavier. Bonding us making us different then how they killed Jayson. This time marked me forever. They used creative ways to hurt me. They slit my arms open and welded the metal to my bones. The metal runs through out my entire body. The liquid they inject into me is slowly but surely going to kill me. They stopped my demon side as well as my gifts. I have ripped several of the damn things holding me out of the ceiling until they start to break my arms over and over. The metal still stands but the bones attached are completely shattered. To figure my third oldest sister did this to me. Took me from my own room after injecting me with shit. Lonnie the evil spawn then tore into me. To bad I couldn't sleep and stop the memory but I was stuck just watching. I feel like I just keep losing blood and more blood. A top of all this, my mating heat is going insane. There trying to drive me nuts so that ill just start killing anyone and everyone. I don't regret most of my life because I feel that if I die here right now I did the right thing. I let my mate choose and that is more than enough, especially if they're not sure. I will love her that is no doubt to it but I just wish I get the chance to say good bye to her. Maybe if I can pool my energy I get through to someone. If not I'll destroy them all killing me in the process but then we would win. I still can't believe my damn sister. Ok time to block the pain out and put my shield on and gather.

Lonnie walks into her home with her mate Rath at the James clan village. Sitting her self on his lap leans into him just feeling secure.

Lonnie) "She won't break or give us anything. No screaming no crying just her dead black eyes. I am not sure the serum is going to stop working soon. You need to tell James because she adapts quickly. She was always going to be the hardest one to kill."

Rath) "I'll let him know . Does your family have any clue it's you?"

Lonnie) "None I love how easy it was to dupe them. Since we're not Bella or Liz then we're not important. "

Meanwhile it's been three months since Bella has been missing. Alice stays in Bella's room hoping and praying to get a vision. Xavier has stood off from everyone. No one knowing entirely what he is doing not even his mate who wonders that he will be alright when this is all over. Zan and Ava are keeping everyone in the right spirits and making everyone train extra hard. Jasper finally told Alice that he doesn't love her as much as he loves another, only after she told him first that she chooses Bella. So they're officially friends and nothing more. Alice tries to recall everything that has happened since Bella has entered her life. Remember when she came in bloody and battered after saving the Denali's. When Liz used her to get Bella to heal.

_Alice) "Why the hell did that work there is no more wounds on her just scars, damn it someone explain." Bella moves and her eyes slowly open seeing the silver and black still there. Shaking her head Bella trying to get rid of the pain and energy usage feeling, answers Alice._

_Bella) "Because no matter what you are in or who is blocking you or if you are an inch close to death your mate can always reach you. Even more than your blood can. That's why Liz grabbed you I presume"._

She runs out of Bella's room and into the training corridor that only holds Xavier who is working solo on his moves. Getting his attention.

Alice) "Xavier I think I know away to reach Bella but need someone to be there intermediate. " Xavier reading what she wants to do and starts gathering his energy.

Xavier) "I can do what you're thinking."

Alice) How do you know what I'm thinking?

Xavier) "I can read minds as well. I see what you want but we can't tell the others yet they can't have hope if it doesn't work. Sit on the floor and we'll do this. I just have one question first though. Do you love her do you give your life to her and to be with her? "

Alice) "Yes if love her and I will do anything I can possibly do to have her with me. "

Xavier makes Alice sits down. He sits down across from her. Placing his hands on her temples, a black and red hue engulfing both of them. Taking them a different plane. Once in the plane he stands up and pulls out the necklace that Bella's mother had. Places the ring in his and Alice's clasps hand and concentrates calling for Bella's mind. The tattoo on Alice glowing brightly and then Bella's mind image appeared in front of them all beat, bruised and ripped open. Alice went to break the connection and reached for her but Xavier grabbed her hand and stopped her.

Xavier) "Wait a second Alice. Bella can you hear me are you here." She starts to open her eyes. The black that once consumed them are now completely silver with black lines in them.

Bella) "I'm here Xavier, I remember it all. You can feel my pain can't you from the connection we share. It's why you're so quiet with everyone and not me."

Xavier) "Yes it's true. I am glad you remember now tell me who took you and what can we do to help."

Finally lets Alice go who drops in front of Bella grabbing her face and kisses her lips lightly.

Alice) "Bella I want you to claim me once we get you out of here ok. I love you I finally got that. My heart knew it way before my mind did. I am so sorry that I put you through hell. I will work everyday to make up for it. I told Jasper first who told me that he didn't love me either. What can I do to help you right now anything at all?"

Bella) "It was Lonnie my own fucking sister. Her mate is James's third in command. I have lost a lot of blood and soon the poison they put in me will kill me. Alice I love you as well I am finally glad you do love me. I'm not sure what to do I know that I can do something to kill them all but its dangerous and you all will have time your part appropriately. I just don't know if I have the strength to do it." Xavier that has been pacing the entire time stops and looks at Bella.

Xavier) "Claim her now. The blood share will change everything. Then you can fully finish it once we get you home. Also we'll use your idea as a last resort. I don't want to take the chance of you dying we will have to come back later since I am losing strength but claim each other now. "

Bella looks at Alice searching her eyes trying to make sure that this is really ok. Alice shakes her head yes and leans forward and kisses Bella tenderly.

Alice) "It's alright just show me what to do. I love you I won't deny that anymore. Take me I am yours.

Xavier) "Just bite her neck she will bite yours.

Bella leans forwards and kisses Alice's neck softly. While Alice leans her head down to Bella's neck breathing in her scent. Bella learns forward and sinks her teeth into Alice's neck letting her own personal venom and mating heat enter her as she takes her venom and blood. Alice follows suit and sinks her teeth into Bella's neck. Immediately a Black glow surrounds them and there tattoo glowing brightly comes off their bodies and switches with the other one. Marking each other as theirs. Both pull back, but Bella tilts head back and roars with the energy she is receiving making her shift into her demon shape. Alice touches her face to bring it down, kissing her and pushing her tongue against Bella's lips begging for entrance. Being granted shoves her tongue inside to be met by Bella's, quickly dueling with each other.

Xavier) "My lord that was incredible but we have to go I can't keep this up anymore. Bella don't do anything crazy just stay strong we will be there soon".

Alice quickly kisses Bella tells her through mind speak that she loves her and grabs Xavier hand.

Bella) "Love you too be safe and beware my sister."

They leave sending Bella back to her body. Bella's eyes shoot open with the extra energy her body heals quickly all the bones mending and the cuts closing. The serum still in affect making her unable to move her limbs. Victoria walks in to see a healed Bella, growls in confusion before walking right out.

As soon as Alice and Xavier return to their bodies they go to find the others which are all in the common room. All of them look up to see a tired Xavier and energized but confident Alice.

Serena) "Hun what did you do? "

Xavier) "We got a hold of Bella we know what happened and we know who did it. She is hanging in there but she's thinking of making her self a bomb and destroying everything. She will sacrifice her life for everyone I have her holding off on that right now. "

Alice) "She's stronger now with more energy added to her. She is being tortured brutally. Liz where is Lonnie?"

Liz) "Why? She hasn't been in the palace for a while."

Alice) "She took what's mine" Growling and letting the energy from the claimingrun through her. Her hands glowing brightly, bring them up towards the column next to her making it explode. Making everyone stare in complete shock. Wondering what the hell happened. Except Xavier who just falls over and laughing.

Xavier)" Wow… I.. didn't. . Think that you would get that much power and that quickly from the claiming." While laughing trying to speak. Ava and the others picking up on this question her.

Ava) "You bonded with her? "

Alice) "Yes I did that is what made her heal for a small amount of time. We need to really heal her when we get her back.

Xavier)" I have a plan, but its going to take a lot of effort from everyone. I have to go see Bella again shortly but I need to rest first. I can barely function. "As he sags against the ground. Serena walks over quickly placing her hand on Alice and nodding her head in congrats for the bonding. Grabs her mate and takes them to their room.

Alice) "Hunt, sleep or eat. Do whatever you want till he is ready, but rest. We will need all the energy that we can get."

Leaving and going to Bella's room she lays on the bed and slowly closing her eyes trying to sleep. Slowly falling to the dream world of her and Bella just relaxing.

In the common room everyone else scatters except Ava. She turns to Zan and brings out the pieces that Bella gave her and Him.

Ava) "We need all the power we can get its time to bring to life the rest of Bella's power. Come we must go to the chamber of energy."

They blink to the chamber and hold out two pieces of metal. Metal with a blood ruby half on each piece and on the other half. Placing them together sending energy into them breaking the separation. Bringing the two pieces together and black and silver hue comes off is and a B and A appear on the ruby as two ribbons of energy shoot off to find their targets.


	6. sorta fun

AN: as normal i own nothing except my fun twisted ideas. Hopefully yall enjoy this chapter. THANKS to all the readers, reviewers and special speedy.

Part 6

Bella hung from the ceiling clinching from the fresh wounds. James's clan was so mad when she healed herself. The serum has doubled so that her powers won't come through. Lonnie took sick pleasure in ripping into her. Burning her and then knifing cutting off the scabs and restarting the process. They wish to know where the ribbons of my secret power is kept . The soul that I have hidden from the world. My dead twin who devoted their life to me in order to protect me. She gave me her soul in chance for the world to survive. Her power is even greater than I. I can only wield it after I have found my mate. With the power of that heart I am to achieve great things. The heart is what changes us from the dark to the good. The soul of life that breathes in us is what makes us more but the heart is our mind and soul that has found its completion. Thy ruby they held my sister was her blood when solidified for the beginning of the end to come. The end of all that is evil because only the purest can hold the power of the dark side within them. Too bad they are already too late. The call of the power has been released. The two ribbons of color the silver one streaking Alice and the Black one hitting Bella. Alice who was sleeping in Bella's room arches up and roars with the power and energy shooting through her. Stream from the ruby has given her every power that Bella has and just a strong. When the black stream hit Bella she roared with so much power the ceiling holding her caved in and her wounds healing quickly, the serum flushing out of her system. Making guards and Rath run into the room. Seeing the destruction they start shooting the dart guns loaded with serums of all different types. Before she could get brought back down grabbing Rath and putting her hand though his chest ripping out his heart and teleporting the heart to Lonnie's bed.

Bella) "The end has begun" Before drifting off.

After being forced to sleep she ends up in the dream plain and calls for Alice. Alice who went back to sleep after the power can hear the call quickly answers to her ending up in the same plain. Bella quickly pulls Alice into her arms. Alice wraps her arms and legs around Bella just holding each other.

Alice) "I love you but what was that and are you ok? "Sliding down Bella's body to stand on her feet to check her over to see if there are any wounds.

Bella) I am well now that I have you and that power was because I choose you as my mate. it was the power that was given to me a long time ago. It was for the person I love to have and share so we are equals." Leaning forward to kiss Alice since she just couldn't help herself. Alice deepens the kiss pushing her tongue out to meet Bella's. Bella stops and looks at Alice then images a bed. Just wanting to hold her mate for once. Once the bed appears she picks up Alice and places her on the bed and climbs onto it. Sitting against the back of the bed pulling Alice against her front and just holding her.

Alice) "So Xavier has a plan to come and get you out. I am not sure what exactly it is though. "

Bella) "I have faith that he will contact me soon. Tell him Rath is dead Lonnie wont be happy about it but I felt the need to repay a favor. "

Alice) "Who is Jayson when you claimed me it showed in your memories. I also like that we can just sit here and be in each other presences I've missed you immensely. "

Bella)" Jayson was a man that I loved with almost everything in me. He just wasn't my mate. He was a man that I loved. He was a lot Xavier I think that's why me and Xavier got along so well. Quite and reserved but watchful and helpful. Only speaking when wanted to and most when needed to. He hated to talk unless he had a reason. He was murdered by Lonnie when I was held captive in my young years for two years. It was at the same time I got my claws. I wasn't born with them they were attached. They were hoping that he was my mate so that when he died I went insane. I went a version of insane and just became emotionless and numb. Then I broke rules and met you. When I saved you I broke rules but I also got back my sane mind. You are just exactly what I needed. "

Alice)"They said you were punished who did that. "

Bella) "My mother and Xavier had to punish me. That whipped me around 300 times because I had interfered in your life. I just couldn't let you suffer anymore. How could I let the one that I knew as mine suffer? "Alice turns to straddle Bella and stares into her eyes.

Alice) "So instead you suffer. You can't sacrifice yourself for me Bella I want to do everything equal with you. "

Bella) "I know that now it's just ingrained in me to protect and serve and that is even more so for what is mine. "Leaning forward kisses Alice and tangling her hands in her short hair. Alice brings her hands to Bella's hair sliding them into her long strands. Bella breaks the kiss and starts down Alice's neck. Sucking and nibbling the entire way. Until she get to the conjunction of the neck and shoulder where her bite mark lays. Scrapping her teeth over it she sucks right next to it. Causing Alice to moan and tilt her head more. Bella's hands lower from Alice's hair and reaches for the hem of her shirt pulling it over Alice's head and throwing it somewhere. Bring her hands quickly to Alice's clothed breast kneading them making Alice moan and move her body against Bella. While kissing Alice leaning into till she is lying on her back quickly takes of Alice's bra. Nibbling and sucking her way down Alice's body she brings one of her nipples into her mouth sucking on it lightly scrapping it with her teeth, while her hand kneads the other breast. Alice moves against Bella trying to find more relief. Moaning and mewling against Bella making her hotter and wetter. Bella's shifts to the other one playing with that one. While moving her hands down to Alice's pants, she picks her head up and looks into Alice's eyes to make sure that it was ok, quickly unbuttons them and pulls them down. Alice can only nod again wishing for Bella to hurry after her second look. Bella slams her mouth against Alice's. Quickly pulls off Alice's underwear and then massage her inner thighs. Alice keeps moving trying to get Bella to place her hands were she desperately wants them. When Bella starts make her way down Alice's body she rubs her thumb over Alice's clit and sticks one finger Alice. Seeing that she is extremely wet stick in another finger moving them in and out. Sucking on Alice's neck working her third finger in uses her free to attach in to her breast massaging and kneading. Brings her teeth to her mark and bites into it again sending Alice over the edge screaming out her name. Alice slumps against Bella who lifts her head and kisses her way down until she cleans up the mess that she has made with Alice. Gets up shedding her clothes grabs Alice and crawls underneath the covers just holding Alice against her, skin on skin.

Alice) "but what about you" Sleepingly trying to turn over but Bella tightens her hold and keeps Alice against her.

Bella)"I don't have much time and I wanted to make you feel good and loved." True to Bella's words after 30 mins, feels one of them waking up. Both quickly dissolving from the dream plain. Bringing them back to real world. Alice sits up in the bed looks in the mirror to see bite marks and other marks on her neck. If she could blush would have at that particular moment. Xavier walks in on Alice staring in the mirror.

Xavier) "So I see you and Bella had a visit with each other.

Alice) "Yeah after some weird ribbon hit me she was able to contact me in I think it was the dream plain.

Xavier) "Yes it was and that's good then I might not have to use my powers only if you can't call her. Come on lets go meet the others. "

Alice) "Wait Rath is dead I'm guessing when the ribbon hit her she gained her powers back and attacked.

Xavier) "This makes it fun then and that means Lonnie will be unbearable." Both walking to the common room where a map lays.

Ava) "Um Alice did something weird happened to you while you were resting cause...um those bite marks look familiar.

Alice) "Yes a silver ribbon of power hit me, how did you know anything about and what do you mean how do you know the marks?

Ava) "Um I'll tell ya later but the ribbon was the power for Bella that was hidden until she found her mate... I know because I released the power."

Xavier) "Ok here's what were going to do.. Were going to attack the city from all sides. James clan and Aro's group is in Italy on the same land. So if we split up to be Renee you and the Denali's come from the east and attack that side. Charlie you and the Cullen sans Alice form the west. Ava and Zan from the north with some men. Me and Serena from the south. I am going to give you all little marks lay at least four in the edge of the city. They will help in the end. They called a meeting of everyone. They have to show or be killed. I think that want to make it known that they have Bella.

Alice) um what about me since I am not fighting with my family what am I doing.

Liz) me and max are taking you into the heart of it all. Were going to blink into the cell were Bella is. I can heal and you there will make it quicker. Then either blink out or fight way out. They have a device that blocks us form going in and out of the building

Alice) ok when are we doing this so we can try and contact Bella before then. She probably won't be sleeping unless she was extremely drugged.

Xavier) If not I'll take you but you all know that some of us wont make it through this fight. They will have guards the sticks we will place are something Bella would have done. She knows some times of gift or power to destroy the entire city and its bodies or something close to that.

Alice) I know what you're talking about I have most of Bella's memories.

Ava) ok so how about everyone goes and gathers the people for the attack and organize it n a two wave set from each side. "Xavier grabs Alice's hand and goes back to the training room where they first contacted Bella.

Xavier) Try to call for Bella sub consciously. "Alice closes her eyes and tries to call for Bella. She gets nothing and tries again. Only hearing static shakes her head meaning she didn't get through. Xavier grabs her and makes her sit. Places his hands on her temples, glowing the quickly enter the same plain as before. Waiting on Bella, who slowly appears again very battered and barely moving.

Xavier) Jesus Bella say something are you hear can you move?" Bella groaning from trying to move.

Bella) Slowly yeah and sure when I am out of this hell. So what is the plan? "Trying to adjust her position but Alice is over quickly and helping her and making Bella lean against her to help with the strain.

Alice) is there anyway I can heal you and make you have less pain?

Bella) No its ok just give me the plan. With less healed ones that maybe won't go as serve. Lonnie did most of it because her little bitch is gone. "Listens to the plan from Xavier.

Bella) Alice can't come she has a chance of getting hurt. I won't be able to help protect her if she gets hurt.. .. Xavier you know what I was like when he died imagine my mate..

Xavier) Bella relax Liz and max will be there. Don't you trust them? Trust me nothing will happen to her you know that with every fiber of my being it will not happen twice.

Bella) I want James dead by my hand more than anything. He was first going to kill my mate when she was human and then … just some other stuff" Shuttering a little thinking about all he has done to her. Alice seeing this places her hand on their symbol and a glow appears warming them both from the inside out. Leaving all the wounds on the surface and none of the internal ones so it looks like she was never healed. Then lightly kisses Bella.

Alice) I will come for you let me be your night once in a while. You don't have to protect the world. You protected them enough. Once this is done I swear were going to pretend to grow old together." Kissing here again a little deeper. Wrapping her arms around Bella holding her waiting for her to relax even for a little bit. Alice feels Bella s sag and lean into her more.

Xavier) you can try but we have to get you out of here first and we all know that I would love to kill him as well. Since he touched you, you know that I protect you as much as my own mate. Who never did completely understand the bond we have.

Bella) it's a bond forged through pain and to stay alive. Will explain it better at another date.

Alice) oh and how does Ava know what your marks as "pulling back to look at Bella in her eyes

Bella) we had a thing before she mated and before I met you and aren't you possessive.. I like it." Leaning in and kissing Alice hard. Making Alice moan throughout the kiss.

Xavier) ok no floor show my powers are getting weaker" laughing as he say Bella and Alice talk to each in their heads. The releasing each other and returning to there bodes in the normal plain. The go to walk out of the room when Alice freezes and gets a vision.

B_ella standing next to her holding her close while she is crying. Looking around only seeing Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, and the Swans. Looking down at the gravestone she sees Jasper, Rosalie. Wondering where Edward is and not seeing. Vision shifts_

_Bella) Why Edward would you betray your own family. The Cullen's took you in and you killed her…. _


	7. the battle

AN: As normal i own nothing just my wierd and twisted ideas. Thanks to special speedy for the help for most of the fic. Also THANK You to everyone that reviewed and read this fic.

Xavier reading the vision runs into the common room and grabs Edward, throws him up against the wall. Alice and the others quickly running into the room to see what is going on. Xavier created a red glow surrounding them both. The black and silver streaks going through red. Serena reaches over to get him to stop but not even she can break the glow.

Xavier) "Why, you sold them out what the hell have they ever done to you. Demons are no better than you think. James would have destroyed you." Yelling at Edward. Alice walks into the black glow. Places her hand on Xavier shoulder.

Alice)" Xavier stop we can maybe change it my version are impressionable."

Serena)"Why can you get through the glow?"

Ava) "She carries the forbidden power inside of her as Bella's mate. They have the weird connection since they disappeared so long ago."

Renee) "Drop him Xavier that's an order."

Xavier) "I can't. The seal from Bella makes the order have no effect. He would have killed you queen because he wants ultimate power. After that he would go after his mate and then Rosalie."

Alice) "Then keep him in bonds on the floor but bring down the shield you brought up." Xavier complies before looking at Alice. Grabbing her temples quickly charging energy and jumping to the other plane.

Xavier) "Bella come here now please!!!!!!!!" Bella shows up this time even bloodier than before.

Bella) "What the hell happened? You look ready to kill."

Alice) "My brother is working with James. He wants your mother's power. HE is willing to kill his own mate for it."

Bella) "Xavier take his immortality and leave him human with no memory. Completely wipe it except for the normal things such as motor skills and reading and school materials but take the cold heart from him." Grabbing Alice in a hug and just holding her as the pain shoots through her. While she maybe unconscious she can still feel it in the other plain. With Alice being so close their bond has already started to heal Bella. Making her stronger and building the foundation for when the attack comes.

Xavier) "They may know about the plan now and we have to keep them there. So we can get them all in one go"

Bella) "Change the people and the way they get in. Flip flop the east and west and the north and south. So the attacks they had already planned for will be different. Still send in Alice with my sister and Max. Make Edward pay, you can make him feel so much pain if you want, but make sure he never knew about the myths. Cut the mating bond with Jasper and make it disappear you will have to connect with Alice for the mating power and draw on the main power from there."

Alice) "Be safe and we'll be there soon I can't stand to be away from you anymore. Seriously how did you deal with this at all? I can barely stand it. Love you." She kisses Bella and then reaches for Xavier as they all drop from the dream plain. Back in the real world Alice and Xavier separate and then Xavier growls.

Xavier) "Your punishment is very severe. You know for betraying your family I would just kill you but dear Bella is going to give you a chance to live a normal life." Alice walks over to Jasper and beckons Xavier in her mind to come over.

Alice) "I'm sorry Jasper but we're going to have to destroy your mating bond. She feels terrible about this but the alternative was certain death. Just relax it shouldn't hurt just the loss of the connection and then we're taking that away." Xavier grabs Alice's hand and then places his hand on Jasper's shoulder connecting to the bond and quickly snapping it. Making Jasper flinch and then the next moment Edward howls. Xavier then gets rid of the feelings of loss from the bond.

Alice) "I am sorry Jasper but it is better this way."

Xavier) "Now, you Edward by rule of my master and leader, will live life as a human with no past once so ever. You will be a true mystery to anyone that you will ever meet. Even if they do know you they will not be allowed to contact you for your treason. You betrayed us and your family. I am not nice this won't be smooth going." He places hands on Edwards temples a red glow shows wrapping around them. It flickers a bit before Alice and Serena step and place their hands on his shoulders strengthening him, since he has used so much power. The glow engulfs both of them. Edward cries out. Never stopping with his crying as his normal eye color of green is appearing. All of his human features are coming back. When his sobs quiet you know the transformation is complete. Xavier collapses from the energy drain.

Alice)" Serena take him to your chambers and make him relax and you should lay with him. Zan can you teleport him to Florida since it's always sunny there and we have never been there. Just drop him in a forest in front of someone so that they think it's just a random incident. Everyone else the new plan because we think that he gave us away is to still attack on all sides but flip. West is now east and east is now west. Same thing goes for north and south." With that she walks past everyone and goes to her and Bella's room. As soon as she walks in she roars with hatred towards her brother and the pain that her mate is getting at the moment. Renee, Esme and Carlisle walk into the room to talk to Alice.

Esme) "Alice hunny are you going to be ok?"

Alice) "You know that I can feel her. It's extremely dull because she is blocking it. I can feel every blow she takes or every time they burn her. They seem to take so much pleasure from the torture of another being."

Renee) "I still can't believe that my daughter attacked my other daughter. It just isn't right they shouldn't be fighting. Knowing Bella she hasn't raised a hand or anything against her sister."

Carlisle) "Alice how are you with the abilities that you got from Bella is anything out of sorts?"

Alice) "No everything is fine, and Queen she got her revenge she killed Lonnie's mate and put the heart on her bed waiting for Lonnie. Bella wants James dead more than anything and I honestly can't blame her." Esme gets up and hugs Alice as does Renee and Carlisle. All holding her giving her the support of the family. They walk out and Alice lays down hopefully trying to be able to catch Bella.

In Serena's and Xavier's chamber they lay together after charging up their powers.

Serena) "Why does Bella have a connection to you and not with anyone else besides Alice?"

Xavier) "Bella and I were tortured together. We had to connect one day and share life force to stay alive, I was dying. Bella gave me a piece of her life force. Alice can feel Bella's pain but so can I and no matter how much she wishes to dull it I can still feel it strongly."

Serena) "I am sorry for being jealous earlier." Snuggling into his strong arms and rests her head on his chest.

Max and Liz are in the training room with Max hitting the punching bag in rapid session. Liz is just relaxing by writing and by making sure that she and others can gather their strength from this. They last see Emmet and Rosalie heading to their quarters to probably charge their energy. Jasper looked so lost after losing Edward, he went to his room and nothing has been heard since then from the room.

Bella's POV

I know who will not make it through this fight. I don't have the heart to tell my mate that no matter what he won't make it. Several of my family will die. I've seen it the deaths of my siblings. To know the outcome of fight doesn't help because you always want to change it. Sometimes changing it will be too much. I was born for this moment to stand with my kind and the vampires and kill the evil ones. The only problem I have is that if there is no evil there is no good. No matter how many times we get attacked or say we are doing this for the good of others I still feel dirty. The feel I get whenever I kill someone. When I killed Rath I still wept for a man that wanted nothing more than to kill me. Am I that twisted or are my morals that I have found over time the ones that made sure that I felt this way? This is the end of James clan but it also means the beginning of another lower level demon group. Hopefully they will only be slightly evil. The rest of us always wondered if when we rule with the humans, when we would get the chance to just be and not be the legend the myth that was born and came into being. I just want to grow with Alice and not in a way where I fear for her life every time I am not around. I want to be able to not have to do missions. Just for a little while so I can say I did the whole family thing or at least tried to. I hope the future has not changed before the past catches it.

The day of the battle when they are positive that everyone from the enemy should be gathered to watch the death of Bella. They holstered all their weapons. Everything from swords, guns, bows and arrows, basically take a pick and you can find it. After making sure everyone is secure they wait from the signal from the gryphon. That is flying over the city to make sure they haven't placed Bella outside. When he sees the leagues of people scattered on the floor inside the castle walls he roars. The four groups that were set, sent there three energy spikes in each side. The energy spikes crackle with energy. They shoot across creating a barrier so no one can go past them. Alice, Max, and Liz all grab hands and blink away. Xavier raises his sword and sends a mental link to everyone to charge the castle. Everyone rushes forward with the charge the people from the outside. While the out side people waiting for the attack were surprised to see the information that they got was wrong. Xavier, Serena and their groups rushing forward. Xavier uses his power to knock a bunch of the enemy back. Slicing with his sword ripping into the attack from his front. Then quickly turning and connecting blades with another and dueling with him and winning. He continued to fight like this. Serena fairing the same way as him fighting with bare hands and weapons of their powers. While the Cullen's group fought with other Vampires. Ripping several heads of quickly and efficiently. The demons with them are setting the fires to the vampires so they can not rise again. While the Denali's were fairing the same way. All the thinks that they learned so quickly from training has help them. That they can take down most of the others with out even trying. Just surprised at the amount of newborns and how many demons that the James clan holds. Victoria was out fighting on the side of Ava's group. Ava blinks to stand right next Victoria grabbing her eye and digs her nails in and she kicks the back of her knees making her fall. Then wraps arm around neck and then shifts before sinking her demon teeth into her neck. Victoria tried in all her vain to fight of Ava but Ava was driven by loyalty and former love of Bella. Just drains her dry before lighting the body on fire. Zan challenges Laurent in a battle both are getting some hits in on each other. Laurent ended up getting a pretty good hit on Zan making him stagger but Renee charged in and grabbed his neck before sinking her teeth in. They continued to take on the masses of demons and vampires pouring out of the castle.

Meanwhile inside Alice, Liz and Max blinked immediately to Bella's side. They all stop as they looked at the room. All of Bella's blood is everywhere with pieces of her flesh and bones lying on the floor. The ceiling that she caved in before being moved to a new part. The table where they cut her open to experiment on her. It is enough to make Liz throw up in the corner as Max and Alice get Bella out of the ceiling chains. Bella falls slowly to the floor as she spits out a large amount of blood. Alice places her hand on their symbol and watches as all the wounds heals and blood leaves the skin and bruises are no longer there. As Bella stands stronger from the healing she kisses Alice hard. Max walks over to Liz to grab her hand and tries to blink out but realize the shield went up. Grabs the bag and throws it at Bella. She pulls out fresh clothes and changes quickly. Shaking her head to clear all the final fog that is lifting from her mind. She slowly exhales and then closes her eyes then reopening them. Showing the black and silver now are equal in her eyes. Each side is a color the left eye is black and right eye is silver. The call for her power makes Alice's eyes change matching the opposite colors by left eye silver and right black. Bella elongates her claws. They all step out into the hallway quietly. Grabbing the guard around the coroner brings her claw straight into his chest right through his heart. Then dropping his lifeless corpse on the floor. Turning the corner they see James, Lonnie and a bunch of men. James launches at Bella and Lonnie at Alice. The men attack Liz and max. They both have shifted and are trying apart the vamp and demon mix of soldiers. James hit Bella at full forcing knocking her into and through the wall. Tumbling after her they both spring to their feet. James swings his clawed arm out first. While Bella blocks and parries it with and elbow jab. Which he blocks then shoots a small pulse towards her while brings his hands down in and axe motion. She raises her hand and catches his hands but is hit by the energy pulse. Knocking her back slightly. She growls and shifts to her demons side and spears James in the stomach with her shoulder knocking him three feet into the castle floor. Sinks her teeth into his neck from this angle shooting venom into him before pulling back and standing taking out the footmen that was lunging at her.

Bella) Welcome to the end all the pain and other various emotions you sent me is being drilled into you ten fold that's why you cant move or even try to order and attack. Your mind can register things but you can't do anything to stop me. This is for my mate the one you wanted to take from me you fucking prick. Your screams will come soon and it will be music to my ears." Jumping back into the fight with the foot men.

Lonnie hit Alice backwards into a column before grabbing head and slapping it into the column several times. Alice grabs her hands and squeezing tightly before kneeing her and throwing her in to the nearby wall. Bringing out her knife that used to be Bella's favorite slices Lonnie's stomach. Lonnie reacts with shoving her feet into Alice stomach and sending her flying in the wall on other side of the hallway. Alice gets up before sending a wave of energy at Lonnie to hold her against the wall spread eagle. Bites her neck sending her vampire venom in and then her wrists and her ankles. Takes the knife and starts cutting into her making her feel a quarter of the pain her family and Bella did. She finally cuts into Lonnie's body following the ribcage and pulling on it slightly to expose everything underneath making Lonnie scream. Her screaming never ending has Alice places hand on Lonnie's heart. Shooting fire into her heart she pulls her hand out and steps back to see fire destroy Lonnie's eyes and making her fold in on herself because she's turning into ash. All you can hear is her screams and the cling cling of metal from the others. She turns and joins in on the attack of the foot men. The four quickly work there ways through the footmen and get out of the castle to see the cullens and denials struggling with their groups. Alice and Bella rush to the Cullen's aid and help them dispatch of their group while Max and Liz go towards Denali's to help them. Bella is hit by Aro lunging at her form a hidden spot. Knocking her to the ground she quickly regains her balance has Jane attacks Alice mentally.

Bella) Use your shield Alice her and Felix cant hurt you mentally but unless you fight they can physically"

Dodging an attack by Aro. Who has a sword and wielding it at her, they are attacking , blocking, and lunging at each other. They continued until two of the guard grabbed Bella's arms as Aro digs his sword into Bella's stomach she roars with pain and hatred. Looking around just to see as Alice get covered by four vampires. She sees the Cullen's falling to the ground. Same for the Denali's Seeing Zan standing over a dying Ava. She roars again sending everyone in five feet of her away. She holds her hands in the air. Lets out anther roar as all the energy spikes create a dome of black and silver energy. In an arm sweeping motion towards the ground the energy hits everything possible. The energy from the spikes weren't enough so Bella is pulling energy form everyone connected to her. Also sending healing powers in the energy wave to her men. She collapse as Aro and the other demons dissolve into nothingness. All of the swan people stand up to notice Bella on the floor with a sword sticking through her. Alice gets up and runs over to her. Reaching for the sword to pull out Xavier grabs her before she could. Serena, Ava, Zan , and he stand around the mates. Raising their hands in a V above there heads making there hands touch. A glow of several different colors filtering through. The swan symbol raise out of the glow and falls through the glow and slams into both Alice and Bella. The sword dissolving and Bella shifting back to human shape. The glow filtering down. The four Chant.

All four) All hail Queen Bella and her mate and equal Queen Alice

Everyone lifts there hands and Cheers. Bella and Alice rise and look around at the dead and everyone before blinking everyone back to there home and burning the castle and all of the enemy within it. A funeral was held for the former queen and kind of the swan Clan. For Jasper and for two of Bella's younger siblings as well as several other people.

In the months past the finally battle Bella and Alice are not the "acting" ruling group. Max and Liz are the ones that rule because Bella wanted her dream as so did the other protectors. They wanted to be normal for once in their life. For Bella she got to finally spend time with her mate and love her the best way she knows how. Alice wholeheartedly returned the feelings. While the Cullens all got different houses. They stay close but far enough to be able to actually have a private life. Zan and Ava are expecting a child as are Emmet and Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle, and Serena and Xavier. Humans have begun to adjust to the worlds being together. No more staring only curiosity now reins. In the end happy ever does exist no matter how hard the road was, you can find if you fight hard enough and with honor.


End file.
